


Последняя ночь

by Naonolvi



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naonolvi/pseuds/Naonolvi
Summary: Это была их последняя тихая и спокойная ночь.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 3





	Последняя ночь

В тишине ночи, пока тугой струей горячей воды наполняется кипенно-белая ванна и пористым холмом вспучивается благоухающая пена... Пока вся ванная комната молодой леди Хеллсинг пышет жарким воздухом, что матовой пеленой ложится на зеркало – на другом конце Лондона рекой проливается кровь. Кровь врагов, посягнувших на ее страну и церковь. Как всегда – один и тот же враг, один и тот же слуга, один и тот же приказ «Найти и уничтожить». Без жалости, без колебаний, растягивая каждый момент себе в удовольствие, он исполняет этот приказ. Кромсая, потроша и нарочито не убивая сразу, он улыбается, глядя жертве в глаза так широко и так опасно, как улыбался ей в том душном и затхлом подвале десять лет назад.

Пока белесые перчатки «палача» окропляются кровавыми пятнами, пока пустынная улица разражается воплями противостоящих сил – источающая цветочный аромат водица любовно принимает в ласковые объятия юное нагое тело. Расслабляя и ублажая, как искусный любовник, одаряя каждую клеточку влагой, заставляя откинуть все думы и тяжбы на задний план.

Леди Хеллсинг больше не терзают страх и тревога за слугу. Избалованная его блистательными победами и безукоризненными результатами в их непростой службе, она больше не сидит в своем – тогда еще слишком большом для ребенка – кабинете до глубокой ночи в томительном и нервном ожидании. Больше не сражается с приставучим сном, зная, что вот-вот густые тени, отбрасываемые блеклой настольной лампой, поплывут в причудливом танце и, затягиваясь мрачными лентами, предстанут перед ней покорным слугой. Больше ее не лихорадит от числа неповинных жертв. Смерть стала неотъемлемой частью работы, из-за чего сердце молодой госпожи очерствело и засохло, сострадание забылось, а проливаемые слезы давно застыли обжигающим льдом в строгом взгляде. Она сражается за благую цель, но, увы, слишком жестокими и кровавыми способами. Нет больше той маленькой, напуганной и загнанной в угол девочки, ищущей спасения в заброшенном подвале фамильного поместья по наставлению покойного отца. Спущенный курок и пуля, отправившая родного дядю к праотцам – под пристальным взором хищных глаз древнего вампира, что склонил голову и поклялся убивать ради нее – разломили крохотный мирок юной наследницы. Поклялся убивать и нерушимо держит свое слово. Впредь ее не мучают мысли, рожденные разлукой с Алукардом: она просто знает, что он придет к ней. Придет и, как всегда, монотонно и сухо даст отчет о выполненном задании, снимая шляпу, кивнет взлохмаченной головой и растворится среди замысловатых узоров обоев ее спальни. Либо, напротив, проведет с ней остаток ночи, пока первородные амарантовые лучи восходящего солнца не прольются тонким ручьем в непроглядную тьму спальни Интегры. Сизой дымкой вампир ускользнет в сырой и мрачный подвал, вскользь оставив холодный поцелуй на губах госпожи до того, как слабые и еще безжизненные предвестники рождения нового дня затопят своим светом коридоры и холлы, пробуждая особняк ото сна. Девушка проснется в привычном одиночестве, вытянутая из тягучего сна зловредным будильником, и лишь мятое постельное белье на другой половине кровати напомнит о ночных беседах, поначалу невинных прикосновениях и взволнованных поцелуях в конце.

Отчеты, сводки, жертвы, стратегии – все оставила в рабочем кабинете. Даря усладу уставшему телу, разморенная теплом девушка мирно наблюдает, как медленным хороводом в молочной воде тонут пряди длинных волос. Только вампир потом сможет уловить этот тонкий цветочный букет вперемешку с въедливым табачным шлейфом, впитавшимся в каждый сантиметр стройного тела и каждую ниточку белоснежных локонов, пока она будет засыпать у него на плече. А залпом выпитый бокал крепкого виски, хмеля и превращая мысли в вату, ровным румянцем проступит на щеках.

Чуть поддавшись вперед, Интегра позволяет телу соскользнуть вниз по стенке ванны, как в омут – с головой погружаясь в обволакивающее тепло. В то же самое время тот, что поклялся убивать для нее – погружает в бездну страха и хаоса прибывшие на место бойни полицейские силы и мирное население. С оглушительным свистом серебро его пуль настигает каждую жертву, омывая и пропитывая смердящей кровью потрескавшийся асфальт старого закоулка, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса на жалкое существование в мире живых. Как костлявая старуха, махнувшая своей дарящей смерть косой, он очистил это место от поганой скверны и малой доли злокачественной болезни, что поразила великую страну. И растворяясь с каждым шагом во мраке Лондонской ночи, оставит после себя паутинный след капающей с его плаща крови.

Стрелки часов давно перевалили за полночь, особняк вогнан в тихую дремоту, и хозяйка, покинувшая остывающую ванну, готовится отойти ко сну. Проходясь пушистым полотенцем по влажным телу и волосам, прилипшим к ней и повторяющим каждый изгиб обнаженной фигуры, она краем глаза замечает, как на запотевшем зеркале медленно, словно сами по себе, выводятся буквы, складываясь во фразу: «Цель упокоена». Едва заметная улыбка трогает бледно-розовые губы девушки.

\- Останешься? - не прекращая водить махровым полотенцем по нагому телу, тихо задала вопрос госпожа, обращаясь к чернильной темноте спальни.

\- Пожалуй, - бархатным голосом откликнулся мрак комнаты. Зашуршала ткань плаща, и послышался звук проминающегося под весом вампира матраса.

\- Не будешь расспрашивать, как все прошло и сколько полицейских погибло? - непринужденный вопрос Алукарда застал хозяйку, когда та уже вышла из ванны.

\- Нет, - резко оборвала слугу леди. - Не желаю на ночь глядя осыпать себя упреками, - уже зевая, шептала она, ныряя под одеяло и позволяя себе прижаться к вампиру.

\- Это на тебя не похоже, - холодно и вполголоса проронил мужчина, наматывая на палец прядь еще немного влажных волос своей леди.

\- Я очень устала и хочу спать, Алукард, - сказала Интегра, зарываясь носом в складки его белой рубашки и с наслаждением закрывая глаза. - Сегодня поступила информация о череде странных случаев в деревне Чеддар, что на Юго-Западе Англии, - девушка глубоко вздохнула. - Сэр Айлендс попросил моего личного присутствия. И, вероятнее всего, там для нас найдется работа, - она говорила очень медленно, словно слова срывались с ее губ с большим трудом. Ее неумолимо тянуло в сон. 

\- Люди уже ни на что не способны против жителей ночи, - нахмурившись и как бы невзначай проговорил Носферату.

\- Они делают все, что в их силах, - переливы ее голоса были едва слышны. Девушка говорила неторопливо, проваливаясь в туманность овладевающего ею сна.

\- Что ж, надеюсь, будет весело, - негромко посмеялся граф, крепче прижимая к себе уже почти спящую госпожу, и легкая улыбка удовольствия застыла на его лице.

Глухой шум ночного Лондона тихим эхом доносился до стен комнаты, перебивая мерное и осторожное тиканье часов на стене, что отчитывали жалкие остатки минут уединения. Пропитанная умиротворением и затянутая эфиром ночи атмосфера спальни мало-помалу разрушалась густым предрассветным воздухом. Судьба в последний раз подарила им тихую и спокойную ночь, готовя кровавый сценарий пьесы, в которой, вытеснив все оттенки чувств, им придется сыграть главные роли. В последний раз Алукард ощущал тепло тела своей графини так близко, в последний раз проводил рукой по тонким венам на шее, где билась горячая кровь. В последний раз леди Хеллсинг лениво нежилась под боком своего вампира, отдаваясь во власть назойливо захлестываюшего сна. В последний раз их губы сошлись в быстром и хрупком поцелуе. 

Все это – в последний раз. Все останется в воспоминаниях, от которых будет физически передергивать, пока они вновь будут пробираться друг к другу сквозь хитросплетения событий, что готовят им грядущие дни, растянувшись на тридцать долгих лет.


End file.
